toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
The Big Cheese
The Big Cheese is the eighth Cog on the Bossbot Corporate Ladder. It is a building only Cog which can only be found in cog buildings, invasions and places in Bossbot HQ. The Big Cheese ranges from Level 8 to 12. Big Cheeses are not much of a threat as most toons make out cogs ranked highest in their respective corporate ladders to be, as they do not have the ability to perform any attacks that damage multiple toons. Starting Phrases *''"I'm going to make mozzarella outta ya."'' *''"I've been told I'm very strong."'' *''"You can call me Jack."'' *''"I'm going to cream you."'' *''"Careful, I know your expiration date."'' *''"Beating you will be a brieeze."'' *''"Watch out, I'm Gouda get ya."'' *''"Are you sure? I can be a real Muenster at times."'' *''"Don't you think I've aged well?"'' *''"Watch out, I'm a whiz at this game."'' *''"Well finally, I was afraid you were stringing me along."'' Attacks Cog Suit Promotion The number of Stock Options needed for a Big Cheese Bossbot Promotion. Trivia *The Big Cheese is the only Cog that is the highest of its type that does not have an attack that affects all Toons. *The Big Cheese is the only Cog inspired by a food item and Swiss Cheese due to the popular Cliche of Swiss Cheese being the only cheese in older cartoons. *A "Big Cheese" is a term for "The Big Boss". *The phrase "I'm getting teed off." is similar to "I'm getting peed off." *Some Toons call him "rotten cheese," because his head is green. *On the trading card The Big Cheese is riding a golf cart possibly referring to the Cog Golf Courses, before being released along with Bossbot HQ. *There are two attacks on the trading card of the Big Cheese that are not seen in game, Flood the Market and Song and Dance. Song and Dance may also be the only projected move that only works for lower level versions of this cog, as on the card the damage for a level twelve isn't included. *Another reason that Song and Dance might have been removed is because it would be "too fun" for cogs. *Flood the Market was not in the beta stage, unlike Song and Dance. *People commonly say his name wrong. There is supposed to be a "the" before "Big Cheese." *When a Big Cheese invasion ends, Toon HQ says, "The The Big Cheese invasion has ended!" This also happens at the end of "The Mingler" invasions. *On the back of this cogs trading card. it states that Big Cheeses hate mice especially, probably because mice eat cheese. *The face of The Big Cheese could be found at the already ended victory parties on the trampolines to make fun of them by jumping on their faces. *It seems The Big Cheeses' heads are edible as Lil Old Man gives a Toontask to get cheese. *on the trading card the big cheese's head is a yellow color in the game his head is a light green. Gallery BigCheeseGoneGolf.jpg|A Big Cheese Trading Card Big cheese`s head.jpg|A Big Cheese from Toontown UK site. TheBigCheese small.jpg Screenshot-Sat-Jan-09-09-57-39-2010-118901.jpg Category:Cogs Category:Bossbots Category:Building Only Cogs Category:Strong Cogs Category:V2.0 Cogs